Sophia the 3rd VS D.Va
Sophia the 3rd VS D.Va 'is a What if? Episode created by Raiando Description ''Blaster Master VS Overwatch, two pink, giant vehicles are gonna crush the way. Interlude ''Boomstick: Aw yeah, the Vehicular fight is back...and today we're gonna feature Pink Vehicles.'' Wiz: Like Sophia the 3rd. ''Boomstick: And D.Va, most professional Girl Gamer.'' ''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.'' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapon, Armor, and Skills to find out who will win...a Death Battle! Sophia the 3rd Wiz: Jason is just a normal man who happens to own a frog named Fred. ''Boomstick: Not a creative name for a frog, but one day, Fred somehow jumped out of his fish bowl and drank a radioactive waste,became a mutant and dug a hole.'' Wiz: Than Jason chased right after him fell under the hole,suddenly he found a vehicle known as Sophia the 3rd. ''Boomstick: Then Jason gears up and hops into his vehicle to save his frog.'' ''Wiz: And Sophia the 3rd is a destructable Pink ''Vehicle that was given to Jason by Eve while she was walking on Earth. ''Boomstick: Sophia can shoot out basic beams from it's cannon, and the beam gets stronger when you defeat certain bosses like Mother Brain...okay Sunsoft, maybe you should come up with names.'' Wiz: Sophia the 3rd can shoot out Missiles, like Multi-Warhead Missile which shoots out three-way Missiles, one forward, two others 30 degree. ''Boomstick: and the other way is Homing Missiles, which is pretty self explanatory.'' Wiz: And Sophia's last weapon is Thunder Break, which unleashes Thunderbolts that go 8 directions. ''Boomstick: Other than all these cool weapons, Sophia has different Mobilities like hovering up and traveling on the fucking walls and ceilings like a spider.'' Wiz: Dive Module allows Sophia to move freely in underwater and it's like a submarine and it doesn't sink like a rock to the bottom like 150 ton vehicle should. ''Boomstick: In the other hand, Jason can fight outside of the Vehicle with a Gun and bunch of Hand Grenades.'' Wiz: And he even fought against monsters outside of the vehicle, he's also pretty well swimmer. ''Boomstick: The only weakness Jason has is that he takes damage while he's falling, atleast it's not that worse than Bubsy's.'' cue Jason defeating Mother Brain and getting a new part of Sophia the 3rd. D.Va ''Boomstick: Hana Song was once used to be a pro-Starcraft player who participated in the WCS Korea Code S League and ranked the number one player.'' Wiz: Suddenly, a bunch of Omnics rose from the depths of East China Sea and started a catastrope, because of that South Korean Goverment created Armored Drone Unit known as MEKA. Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! ''Boomstick: it's time for a Death Battle!!!!!'' ''Fight!'' ''KO'' Results Wiz: The Winner is ??? ''Next time on Death Battle''''' Trivia This Fight is likely done to comemorate the upcoming Blaster Master Zero. This is Raiando's first Episode to be Gender Themed Fight. Category:Raiando Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Modern VS Classic